Alium Mundos
by snape.granger.fanfic
Summary: The long and hard war was finally won by the light but Hermione woke up the next day to find herself in a completely different world with death eaters no longer death eaters. Enemy no longer the enemy. Voldemort a mere boogeyman tale meant to scare misbehaving children into being good. And why oh why is Bellatrix giving her so much attention? Is this real or a curse gone wrong?.
1. Strange awakening

A strange unrealistic dimension running apparel to the original. A nightmare a gut churning nightmare where one does not wake up from. Severe head injury obtained from the battle resulting in concussion. Whatever the cause for her eye sight to suddenly fail her now didn't matter or maybe it did and she was going insane.

The great hall was once again back to its pristine condition, the four house tables with their house flags flying above taking up the floor while the high rise housed the professors table. The room had no visible evidence of the battle from the night before.

The ceiling once again enchanted to look like the night sky with its twinkling stars and half crescent moon shining over head. The battle had effectively destroyed the beautiful piece of magic by the vicious club welding trolls and the acromantulas crashing through the ceiling. The wall that backed on to the castle grounds had collapsed, the brick and glass from the windows shattered on the floor. The bodies of the deceased no longer lined up waiting for relatives to claim their loved ones. The scorch mark where you know who fell at Harry Potter's wand marking his final stand no longer engraved on the floor. No smell of death or the coppery metallic of spilt blood left wafting around them. It was impossible.

Looking down at her trembling hands, she didn't remember getting to the great hall nor did she remember putting on her school uniform. Her fingers fumbled with the red and gold tie clasped around her neck. Her school regulated skirt seemed shorter this morning showing far more skin than she was ever comfortable with, usually sitting below the knee but now resting mid thigh.

Glancing back up at the students of every house sat eating breakfast as if it was a normal school day, every student wearing their uniform or in some cases their uniforms wearing them. Not a sad face amongst them. The delivery owls making their scheduled drop off bundles of mail flopping upon the tables knocking cups and plates askew much to some of the students disgust.

Gryffindor table had the most undignified shouts coming from it as the Weasley owl crash landed in the middle of the table upending the morning meal of porridge and toast and flooding her housemate's laps with unrecognisable liquids. Harry and Ronald gently coaxing the tiny owl up on to the redhead's shoulder and detaching the burden from his talon and rewarding the chaotic creature with a sliver of bacon.

Her heart beat was going through the tumble spin right now. Loud and fast. Nothing was making sense she was seeing dead people eating breakfast and laughing with their friends. The tightening in her chest was restricting her breathing.

Stumbling she leant heavily against the doorframe, her fingers gripping the thin wood turning her knuckles white from the death grip. Resting her forehead on the frame her eyes closed, trying to regain her composure. _Breath, breath Hermione breath. _

"Hermione are you okay?". An eerily familiar voice asked, concern leaking through their words.

Hermione growled suddenly turning around and shoving the pureblooded blonde Slytherin in the chest away from her person.

"Don't you dare touch me. Not you.. not after everything you and your family has done. Not after you stood by and watch that bitch torture me" she hysterically shrieked, ripping her left sleeve away from her arm and the foul slur mudblood carved in to her arm was gone.

Draco knitted in brows in confusion, his hands held up in surrender. A look of pain flashing across his face.

"It was right there.. I know it was.. you.. you did something" Hermione accused, thrusting her wand in to the pale wizard's chest.

"Hermione what the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry demanded furiously shoving her wand away. "Sorry Draco I'm not sure what has gotten in to our friend". Squeezing Draco's shoulder soothingly earning a bright smile in return.

"You are friends with the ferret Harry? A bloody death eater?".

"Don't you dare call him such disgusting names what has gotten in to you? Draco is our friend Hermione" Harry angrily shouted, his green eyes flashing in disgust.

The great hall fell silent watching their fight break out but unaware to Hermione the professors were making their way to the trio.

"There was a battle here just last night! Harry you killed Voldemort after his snake tore Snape's throat out in the shrieking shack" Hermione rambled out her wand waving dangerously between them blue sparks shooting off the end. "Death eaters invaded the school.. we lost Tonks and Remus they were murdered by that demented fucking harpy".

Harry looked on with concern for his friend and worry for everyone's safety as the wand held in Hermione's trembling grip was suddenly shooting off strange sparks.

"Hermione just put the wand down and we can talk but I can assure you Tonks is perfectly fine and Remus is on holiday with Sirius and professor Snape is fine well grouchy but fine" he gently spoke as if to a frightened five year old.

Blank faces looked back at her some filled with confusion and some with concern.

"I was there.. I saw people die.. you have to believe me please" she begged her bespectacled friend who was backing away from her with the enemy half behind him protecting the blonde bully with his body.

Suddenly strong arms circled her waist just as her wand was snatched from her hand. Hermione stiffened at the warm chest pressing in to her back.

"Take her to the infirmary madam Malfoy will need to look her over".

She couldn't make out who was following them but she did hear the crunch of footsteps echoing off the stone walls.

Hermione fought back clawing at the exposed skin on her captors arms, throwing her head back but to be met with a very pointy shoulder, pain blossoming down her neck as her head connected with bone as she was dragged through the halls.

The double doors of the infirmary swung open on their arrival. The medical wing had been one of the biggest hits during the battle completely destroying the room but now it was back to its original state, beds lining the walls forming a semicircle. Bright white walls that made the ill occupants depressed and docile.

Hermione was strapped down on a bed her ankles and wrists secured to the railings. The more she thrashed the tighter the leather straps curled around her skin biting into her fragile bones.

"What do we have here?".

Three figures stood looming over the end of her bed, three people she wished she would never see again, three dead death eaters standing over her concern flitting across their features.

"We believe Miss Granger has suffered a mental breakdown. She attacked Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter neither student provoked her" Alecto Carrow quietly informed the tall regal woman in matron uniform.

Nope, no, no this can't be happening absolutely not. Just got to wake up now.

"Miss Granger let's take a look at you shall we?"

Hermione growled at the approaching woman unable to do much else she threw her head back on the pillow twisting her upper body violently and hissing curses at the universe perfecting an imitation of a mental patient in an asylum.

"I say she does remind me of you Bella" Alecto Carrow giggled accidentally knocking over the side table earning a sharp glare from the dark woman.

Bellatrix Lestrange was the one woman Hermione hated with every fibre of her being. The witch that tortured without mercy, killed without a second thought. Curls as dark as midnight, light unable to penetrate the inky darkness, wild beyond control. Her dark eyes swirling with insanity, sucking up the joy and happiness wherever she went, her skin pale and sallow from years in Azkaban.

Nothing like the woman before her while she still resembled the second in command to the foulest wizard to walk the earth, her curls were soft and smooth dangling over her shoulders. Her eyes now a molten grey still held some insanity but the biggest difference that caught Hermione's attention was the pale complexion that suited her no longer gaunt and sallow. Devilishly red lips pulled in to a bored frown.

_Fuck those lips are beautiful. Damn it Granger she's a bloody death eater just waiting to use the cruciatus on your ass. Sexy lips waiting to be tasted... Wait what?._

"Fuck you death eater bitch" Hermione spat not sure who she directed that weak insult at. Her gaze drifting from the lunatic and on to the supposed matron lingering by her side.

Blonde hair with black sections running through the top pulled in to a tight bun at the nape of her neck. The most intense blue eyes she had ever seen stared back at her with curiosity and concern. Her ruby red lips pulled tightly together giving Hermione the impression the blonde didn't approve of her unladylike behaviour.

_Well tough bloody tit_.

The curtains around the bed was closed behind them leaving her with the Malfoy matriarch quietly muttering with her eyes closed and her wand trailing over Hermione's body. The light blue light pulsing off her skin showcased her skeleton but that was all she could work out.

"Where's madam Pomfrey? Does she know an imposter is taking residence in her infirmary?".

"Poppy left a year ago Miss Granger and as well you know I am a qualified healer who took over for madam Pomfrey. You are suffering from delusions and until I can be sure you are safe to be released you shall be staying put".

The curtains reopened to the two death eaters waiting patiently with professor McGonagall striding into the infirmary, her signaturee emerald green robes swirling around her feet like water lapping at her legs.

"Professor help me there's death eaters in the school! You have to do someth...". Hermione's voice trailed off, she tried to open her mouth to speak again but she couldn't.

Alecto grimaced, tucking away her wand she received a nod of gratitude of Bellatrix at the unorthodox way of dealing with the girl.

"Narcissa what is the diagnosis?" Minerva inquired, sadly watching her favourite cub thrash silently on the bed like a mad woman.

Narcissa cracked her neck, a smile gracing her face turning to the deputy headmistress.

"Miss Granger is suffering from delusions in my opinion she has a mental disorder that has gone unchecked until now. If you are in agreement I shall perform the necessary examines to find the cause of the strange behaviour".

Minerva nodded.

"Usually I would need permission from the parents but as Miss Granger is an orphan your consent as head of house will be acceptable" Narcissa smoothly finished.

"Do you have someone in mind to perform the Legilimency? I'd rather not ask Severus with his biased personality".

Narcissa sharply nodded turning towards the fireplace and igniting the floo network, kneeling down she poked her head in the green flames.

"I need you at Hogwarts my dear I have a student needing assessed for her own safety".

The room fell in to an awkward silence as the well polished lady spoke through the floo. Hermione couldn't grasp what the hell was happening, she heard everything the older women were rudely discussing about her as if she wasn't in the room. Her mouth was working once again but she had no fight left in her to perform a sentence let alone insult the death eaters.

Narcissa returned with a shorter woman following behind. She was the spitting image of Bellatrix though her curls were slightly wilder and lighter in colour broading on darkish brown, her eyes the same molten grey and her full pink lips pressed in a thin line.

"Bella" the woman calmly spoke, bowing her head in respect at the bored looking woman.

Narcissa turned her attention upon Hermione a smile on her lips.

"Good to see you have finally calmed down Miss Granger. I would like to introduce my sister Andromeda she shall be performing the tests on you". Narcissa pulled her sister next to the bed.

"Good evening Miss Granger" Andromeda spoke her words holding an air of authority and power. She looked at Hermione through heavily hooded eyes very similar to her death eater counterpart, a shudder running down her spine.

She knew who this woman was, she had met the disowned sister briefly in her fifth year when her daughter Tonks got herself in to trouble. Andromeda was shunned by the pureblood elite for marrying below her station and breeding with a muggleborn wizard before she had the chance to finish her sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione saw her as an inspiration, a role model, someone who was born with a silver spoon in her mouth but betrayed everything she was brought up to believe in for her own beliefs. The same Andromeda that had no contact with either sister for over twenty years.

Hermione blinked away the thoughts swirling around her mind to release the room was suddenly empty bar Andromeda who was sitting elegantly on the visitors chair watching her intensely as if trying to peel away her hidden secrets from vision alone.

_Of course she's a bloody Legilimens_ Hermione inwardly screamed.

"Sit up Miss Granger it will be far more comfortable for both of us".

Hermione looked at her wrists that no longer bound to the bed, her ankles still in cuffs leaving her legs wide open for anyone Tom, Dick and Harry to look up. How undignified.

Andromeda took pity on the struggling girl raising the head of the bed into a seating position and placing a blanket over her lap to cover her modesty. Swiftly returning to her seat she had her pad and quill at the ready.

Molten grey met cinnamon eyes. "Let us start with your name". Andromeda bit her lip to stop the inappropriate laugh from bursting forth at the agitated patient.

"Hermione Granger as well you know" Hermione grumbled in reply.

"Age and year".

"What is this?"

"Procedure I'm afraid. What year are you in at Hogwarts Miss Granger?".

Rolling her eyes Hermione replied "seventeen and seventh year". Crossing her arms over her chest.

Andromeda raised a brow flipping through the file in her lap.

"Are you sure about that Miss Granger?".

_Am I sure in what? if in seventeen what sort of nonsense is this. Just remember Granger it's just a nightmare that you will wake up from.. eventually._

"Obviously" she replied her voice dripping in contempt.

"What do you remember last?" Andromeda calmly asked.

A slight dull pressure pushed through her brain, forcing the battle to the forefront of her mind.

She cringed at the memory of last night, the colourful but deadly curses clashing with each other in the night sky illuminating up the school grounds turned battlefield. The fallen placed in two lines in the great hall as friends wept over their fallen loved ones. Her heart painfully stopping at seeing the heart breaking sight of Tonks and Remus holding hands in death, their son now an orphan. The sight of Harry limp in Hagrid's enormous arms, the gentle half giant surrounded by the enemy while he wailed and cradled her friend as a mother would their young. Ginny's screams of disbelief, the Weasley's grieving over Fred's death. The disappointing moment she and Ron finally kissed in the chamber of secrets the kiss felt empty and strange. The horrific sight of professor Snape dying under the dreadful snake tearing his throat out as the three friends watched helplessly, the moment he drew his final breath staring into Harry's green eyes. When Harry stood victorious over the dead crumbling form of the darkest wizard since Grindelwald. The death of Bellatrix Lestrange at the furious hands of Molly Weasley.

Collin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Gregory Goyle, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, professor Snape, professor Flitwick, Bellatrix Lestrange, Madam Hooch, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow and so many more dead.

These names of the deceased whirling around her mind mercilessly. Tears splashed down her cheeks she felt so helpless even for the enemy that died trying to fight for what they believed in, for what they all were made to do by the hands of two megalomaniacs playing with their followers lives as if pawns on a wizarding chessboard. Neither caring till the other was dead.

Andromeda paled at the sight of her only daughter's lifeless body. Reeling in her emotions pushing down the painful imagine she pulled on her professional mask.

Clearing her throat catching the distressed younger woman's attention.

"Why do you think your mind has...".

Hermione bolted up right kicking her legs attached to the rails in anger. "You.. you looked into my mind without permission. How dare you" she shouted, her untamed curls crackling dangerously with uncontrolled magic.

All of a sudden alarms started screeching all around them bringing the death eaters back into Hermione's company.

Narcissa had one hand covering her ear while she waved her wand through the air silencing the ear splitting siren. Sighing in relief she whirled on to her sister and patient noticing the distress Andromeda was trying to desperately hide.

Bellatrix and Alecto had pounced unprofessionally on Hermione pinning her thrashing body to the mattress as the cuffs around she ankles gave way. Both women breathing heavily using their bodies to keep Hermione's arms and legs still but the young witch wasn't giving up without a fight. The hand resting on her shoulder abruptly pulled away as Hermione bit down hard drawing blood.

"Bloody animal" Alecto shouted in pain clutching her bleeding palm to her chest. Not allowing the slip of a girl to get the better of her she brought her right leg over the girl's chest straddling her using both knees to pin her arms to the bed.

Bellatrix sat perched upon Hermione's legs a look of boredom engraved on her beautiful face.

"What on earth happened Andy?" Narcissa sadly asked looking on at her patient still resisting beneath her sister and colleague.


	2. Spilt

Laying on her side stock still curled up under the thin blankets in the darkened infirmary Hermione silently watched the new or new to her Hogwarts matron gliding around the ward checking up on her patients with care and kindness that surprised and intrigued Hermione. She didn't think it was physically possible for a Malfoy to have it in them to care for another human being.

The woman moved about the room with elegance and sophistication. Her long legs making quick work of the floor, her tall heels clicking in a gentle rhythm on the cold stones. The uniform she wore wasn't the regulated standard uniform of that of a school healer, the plain blouse she wore was a size to small no doubt done on purpose the five top buttons left undone as the tightness of the top stretched over her full breasts showcasing her creamy covetous cleavage. The black pinafore apron was definitely not part of the uniform nor was the tight black skirt ending just above the knee the woman wore showing off her long pale toned legs.

"I know you're awake my dear" a soft whisper reached her ears.

Jumping out her skin, her heart racing she gripped the sheet with one hand ripping the material off her body, sitting up she graced the woman with a timid smile. Narcissa's head cocked to the side with one hand on her hip, her blonde locks dangling over her shoulder observing her young patient.

"I couldn't sleep" the pathetic excuse ran off her tongue before she could stop it.

"I'm afraid we can not give you dreamless sleep not while the potion is working through your system".

"When can I go back ho... to classes?" correcting her mistake avoiding the blondes eye. She didn't want to give them anymore reason to keep her padlocked to the bed like a crazed animal.

Narcissa sighed, gently coaxing her patient to lie down, placing her hands upon the young woman's forearms and pushing her on the mattress, her wand spelling the sheets to tuck themselves around her.

Straightening up and smoothing down her apron to rid herself of pesky wrinkles. "Not until the potion takes time to work and I am fully satisfied with your mental health" she briskly replied before walking off.

Hermione's eyes refused to dilate after widening like saucers at the stunning sight of the pale creamy cleavage that was on show, turning her back on the retreating matron to regain control of her breathing.

Sleep evaded her that night she felt the exhaustion and her muscles screaming in protest at the rough treatment she received at the hand of two death eaters which she was point blank refusing to acknowledge them as professors.

The early morning came with the sun filtering through the large windows creating patterns upon the ground. The bright light woke the sleeping occupants up much to their chagrin.

The double doors opened to a few visitors eager on seeing their sick friends

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed Hermione pushed herself up just as a childish singsong voice called out halting her escape.

"Ah, ah Miss Granger if you get off that bed I shall be forced to sit on you again".

Turning her head she met the lopsided grin of Bellatrix sitting perched her hands resting behind her taking her weight on the matron's desk as if she owned the place.

_How does one person bring such hatred out in me I will never know._

"We wouldn't want that now then would we?" Bellatrix cooed studying her black painted nails.

"Give me back my wand and I would gladly show you what I want". Gritting her teeth feeling her gums protesting in pain.

The dark woman jumped from the desk landing gracefully on her feet, the insanity swirling in her grey eyes as she advanced on Hermione with a predatory grin dancing on her devilish red lips.

Backing herself in to the wall, the rough stone digging intrusively in her back barely separated by the thin flimsy hospital gown. Oh fuck now look what you done Granger you made the lunatic mad well madder than she already is. She bit her cheek to stop the hysterically laughter from escaping.

Bellatrix slowly pressed her curvy body in to the young student, she could feel the tremors running through the girl's lithe form, pressing her hands on the wall on either side of Hermione's head she brought her leather cladded knee in between her legs.

A whimper left her lips as the knee pressed in to her private area, the only clothing separating them was the woman's leather pants as for some unknown reason Hermione had no panties on, a faint blush crept up her neck heating her cheeks.

"Now, now little girl you must behave yourself otherwise you shall have to be punished accordingly" Bellatrix slowly dragged out the words. She grinned at the blush covering the student's throat.

"Bella don't you have a staff meeting to attend to?".

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, reluctantly releasing der prey turning on to her little sister. "Obviously Cissy I just wanted to see how our darling fruitcake was doing". Brushing up past Narcissa, placing a soft kiss to her forehead the dark witch left the ward with a spring in her step.

_Me.. the fruitcake ha have you ever seen a mirror?._

"Come dear let's get you back into bed" Narcissa cooed linking her arm with Hermione's elbow and guiding the younger woman back to her cot.

The next hour Hermione was kept under watchful eye of the blonde witch making her round of the ward, her blue eyes twinkling under the light as she spoke gently and compassionately to her patients. When Narcissa disappeared off in to the office and didn't return gave Hermione the much needed time to escape.

Taking her chance Hermione slipped off the bed, her eyes scanning the medical wing for any sign of the matron. Coast clear the brunette charged out the infirmary doors and bolted down the corridors not in the slightest bit bothered about the stares she received from the students looking on. Her paper thin gown flapping about threatening to expose her nude body to the onlookers.

Jumping down the moving staircases and dashing through the ground floor not sure where her legs were taking her she bowled straight in to the crowd of peers waiting to get into the great hall. Most students stepped away allowing the barely clothed Gryffindor to run past but some unfortunate fools ended up colliding into the spooked witch and landing painfully on the hard floor.

"Watch it yeah" someone yelled behind her.

Hermione didn't stop to apologize nor did she stop when her path was suddenly blocked by the Carrow twins and all of the people in the bloody world Bellatrix who crooked her finger at Hermione beckoning her closer.

Quickly glancing back at the way she came Hermione was trapped. Narcissa, professor Snape and McGonagall stood blocking her in completely.

"Lass let's not do anything rash". Professor McGonagall took a small step closer her hands up showing no wand but Hermione wasn't going to trust this woman not after allowing death eaters to impose as professors after everything they had done.

The way out was in between the small gap of the Carrow twins and Hermione was small enough to get through. Her eyes darting between the adults closing in on her she squared her shoulders and broke into a run, running straight at the trio blocking the entrance doors, she would of laugh at their fearful look if she had the time. Forcing her body to drop into a skid underneath the open legs of Alecto Carrow she easily made it out the doors and on to the grounds.

"Damn that kid is fast" Alecto wheezed out as she and her brother gave chase.

Hermione momentarily paused by the gates of Hogwarts, turning around she noticed a large crowd watching her escape, she could just make out the concerned face of Harry sadly watching her and the Carrow twins panting in exhaustion as they closed the distance but it was too late as she closed her eyes and disapparated away from the school with her name ringing out behind her.

Landing after apparition was never one of her strong points always ending up sprawled on the ground in an undignified heap. Picking herself up off the dirt track she smiled at the farmhouse standing in the distance.

The place was in ruins, the grass surrounding the property was long dead and brown, the house itself had long ago collapsed, the brick crumbling away while the windows glass shattered into fine sand upon the ruins. Her childhood home neglected and beyond saving.

She was only here a year ago obliviating her parents memory of their only daughter and sent them packing for their safety. Her wards should of worked protecting the house from the environment and intruders.

Dropping to her knees Hermione screamed thumping the dirt ground with her fists. She didn't stop as the skin on her knuckles cracked and bled from the violent pounding, she didn't stop when the burning radiated up her arms and flickering across her chest.

A muffled woof halted her self destruction followed by a wheezy yell from an elderly man.

The elderly man hobbled along the path with his cane freezing up at seeing the distraught mess of a young girl in an open gown upon the ground.

"Lassie what on earth is wrong?" he called out.

Hermione spun around wincing at the night sky the air burning her red eyes. Clambering up off the floor she clutched the ruined gown around her freezing body, shaking under the cold drop in temperature.

_How long have I been here?._

"What happened here?".

The old man shuffled forward leaning heavily on his cane a look of sorrow clouding his wrinkled face.

"A nice young couple murdered in their beds lass not a nice story I assure you. Many years ago now.. ah yes the Grangers they were in their twenties when it happened".

"What about the little girl that lived with them?" she hoarsely whispered, tears dripping down her chin.

"No little lass lived here I assure you would of been a blimey of a miracle.. they were ah what's the name.. right on the tip of my tongue lass... Ah yes lesbian".

Hermione shook her head frantically. He had it wrong her parents were definitely not lesbian unless her father kept that one a secret. The thought made her burst in to laughter frightening the man as he hobbled away from her hysterically fit.

"Not nice lass to laugh at such tragedy. Come boy we just get home".

She collapsed holding her sides as the laughter wracked her body she rested her forehead on the ground allowing the tears to fall on to the mud.

A loud clap of thunder erupted in the sky, a clash of lightning illuminating the darkness around Hermione just as the first drops of rain fell landing on her back with a soft splash.

Holding her breath she disapparated away from her childhood home.

The school appeared in front of her wobbling towards the entrance of the castle Hermione was met with the furious faces of her worried professors.

"Good gracious lass what have you done to yourself?" professor McGonagall bit out huddling Hermione in her cloak forcing her towards the infirmary.

The moment she laid on the cot the cuffs were bound on her ankles and wrists and this time she didn't fight the restraints nor did she argue as her gown was stripped away leaving her bare to the adults watching on.

"I think it is best for Miss Granger to return back to the orphanage just until the new year". The headmaster suddenly appeared "I will make the arrangements for the morning".

* * *

Hermione's stomach dropped at the cold unforgiving building looming over her. The grounds were bare of any human life and the creaking of the sign 'wool packs orphanage' swayed unsteadily under the strong wind.

"Can not make it one term before being sent back girl" a loud screechy voice pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.

_Good grief not this hideous pink toad._

Hermione was ushered in to the dark gloomy entrance hall, her trunk dumped forcefully by the door. The headmaster and Umbridge took her into a small office, she quietly stood in the corner examining the pink, oh so very pink decorations with the hideous china cat plates lining the walls occasionally meowing out loud.

"I fear for the safety of the students if Miss Granger stays in the state she is in" the headmaster sighed sitting on the only visitors chair, his moon robes draped over the arms.

"Always said she wasn't right in the head Albus but did anyone listen to me? No they did not". Madam Umbridge sharply commented her harsh words stabbing a hole in Hermione's heart. "Not wanted as a child now I see why".

A draw opened and a file flew out landing in front of the woman. She lazily flipped through the pages her quill scratching away.

"Wand here girl" she pointed to a tray next to her.

The headmaster sadly smiled at Hermione leaning forward he placed her wand in the tray as soon as the wand touched the plastic it disappeared.

"You're only get it back when you return to Hogwarts, if you return" she smirked at the downtrodden expression plastered on Hermione's face.

"Good luck my dear". The way he said it left Hermione believing he should of added you will need it.

Shortly after the headmaster took his leave, leaving Hermione behind with the vicious over weighted witch for company.

"Time for you to get on with the chores girl".

Umbridge yanked Hermione through the small danky halls of the house and into a dimly lit kitchen. A small bristle toothbrush and bucket was thrust into her arms, the dirty water sloshing over the sides and soaking her bandaged hands.

"Scrub the floors and make sure dinner is prepared in one hour". The door slammed shut behind her.

Dumping the foul smelling bucket on the ground along with the toothbrush Hermione stumbled into the table. Tears resurfacing at the unfairness of the situation she found herself in

"Might want to get on with that you know that bitch will lash you if you don't" a young boy grimly spoke, sadness filled his brown eyes.

Hermione didn't care this wasn't her life and she certainly wasn't doing to bow down to Dolores Umbridge of all people.

"I'm Tom by the way, I arrived just last night and already received a lashing for not eating that disgusting gruel this morning".

"Why you here? Have you no parents?" Hermione gently asked the boy.

Tom shook his head "nah been living on the streets till the police caught up with me and now I'm here. How long you been here?".

She shrugged kicking the bucket upending the water upon the floor. "There done. Apparently since I was born" she replied sitting down on the chair.

Tom laughed at the mess.

The door view open with a bang a tall scruffy boy stepped in. His clothing far to short for him as he looked around the room Hermione could see the shorts he wore was digging painfully in his legs and the top had more holes than thread.

"What ya doing in here? Ole bitch face will have our knackers in a jar if we don't leave Granger to it" he intoned snottily.

Tom shrugged apologetically at Hermione following the fool out the kitchen just as the she devil strode in, in all her sickening pink glory.

Her beady eyes drifting over the upended bucket and Hermione who sat with her arms crossed in defiance.

"Hem, hem, my girl you do want a lashing don't we" her voice sickly sweet as she advanced upon Hermione "up and knickers down girl".

She did neither remaining seated, further agitating the furious woman.

She was suddenly thrown upon the edge of the table, her chest pressing uncomfortably upon the wood. Sharp nails clawed at her thighs her legs unable to close by the bindings keeping them to the table legs, the waistband of her knickers came away at the rough treatment dropping down her leg with ease.

Her robes vanished with magic leaving her in just her bra the cold air caressing her skin a shudder of disgust ran down her spine.

Fingers brushed over her pubic hair pulling the short hair hard, she hissed at the filthy woman groping her. A sob left her lips as a finger dipped into her virgin hole. She was dry and terribly put off by the bitch fondling her.

"Extremely tasty my dear girl" Umbridge mocked gripping the meat of her thigh between her nail like talons piercing the flesh.

Hermione squeaked in pain her heart thudding against her chest.

"Crucio".

The pain was indescribable her blood burned through her veins and her back arched off the table, her bound limbs twisting against the bindings.

The curse was nothing compared to the torture she suffered at Bellatrix's hand but it didn't stop the scream being torn from her throat.

"Go to bed girl I don't want to see you for the rest of the weekend". A sharp slap to Hermione's backside and the bitch left her alone.

Not fully understanding how she did it but Hermione found her bedroom without a problem, shutting the door behind her she sunk to the cold ground her knees pulled up to her chest Hermione softly cried herself to sleep.

Tears cascaded down her pale face at the strange reality she found herself in, the injustice of death eaters and murderers running around free while she was trapped in hell with the pink toad as her warden.


	3. Memories

Writing in **bold **is penseive memories

Dumbledore used a transference spell to materialize from the underground chamber to the great hall. If any one has seen the worst witch you would know that Miss Hardbroom uses it a lot.

* * *

A month since Hermione woke up in her new hell she spent the majority of it sitting curled up on the window ledge in her drafty room in the attic. Her body was aching from her recent beating her backside red and sore from where the knotted tails nicked her skin causing her to bleed.

The room was cold and wet from the leaking roof, her bed soaked from the rain. She didn't dare complain again not after her last lesson. Boredom had set in a long time ago she had no wand and no trunk, her clothes taken from her and forced to wear what appeared to be prison scrubs eerily like Azkaban inmates. Unflattering and did nothing to stop the awful weather seeping into her bones leaving her constantly shaking.

She had received six more lashes and the blood quill as punishment since arriving, the smallest faction resulted in her knickers vanishing and bent over the pink toads desk where she would use the cat 'o nine tails or the cruciatus. As hard as she tried Hermione couldn't keep out of Umbridge's way. The woman made it her mission to make her life a complete misery which in her opinion wasn't very difficult to begin with.

A sharp knock brought her out of her thoughts, she glanced around the darkened room it didn't come from the door as Umbridge had locked it up. A flickering shadow caught her eye she slowly turned bracing her hands against the glass, jumping out her skin as the pain pelted loudly against the window.

All of a sudden the window unlatched and swung open to a soaking wet blonde ferret battling against the wind and rain. He pulled the eye guard away from his face letting it drop around his neck as he turned the broom to Hermione.

"I know you don't remember much but trust me" Draco shouted over the howling wind, grasping Hermione's hand pulling away to balance the swaying broom.

"How?" Hermione asked looking down at her wand in her hand, she could feel the humming of her magic vibrating through her body.

"When your wand was taken from you at Hogwarts, Harry came up with the plan to copy your wand replacing the real with the fake. The headmaster took your trunk back to school". He explained.

"Why are you here Malfoy?".

The use of his surname faltered the smile on his face.

"Come with me so I can explain everything" he replied moving the broom closer to the window. "Or stay here and carry on being abused by that ugly pink dog".

Hermione gulped at the gap between the window and the Slytherin, pushing down her fear she took the outstretched hand and swung her leg over the wet wood, wrapping her arms around Draco's waist burying her face in his back.

By the time the duo made it to solid ground they were drenched, their robes plastered to their bodies like second skin, their hair tangled and matted.

Hermione blinked away the rain, brushing back her damp curls from her face as she took in the castle grounds. "You brought me back to the one place that I was sent away from".

Draco ignored her comment leading her through a tight gap in the castle wall. Hermione followed into the darkness to be met with the grinning face of Harry and Ronald.

Harry pulled her into a crushing hug. "I'm glad you're alright I knew Draco would get you here in one piece".

Hermione took a seat on the couch glancing around the underground chamber. A small fireplace sat crackling away on the far wall, two couches and an armchair took up most of the room. Swirling her wand over her head, the drenched clothes drying immediately under the intense magic.

"You said you would explain". Politely taking the mug of butterbeer from Ron.

Draco sighed plonking down next to Harry.

"Mom thinks you may be suffering from delusions could be from a head injury or illness and that you forgot about everything".

Hermione nodded keeping tight lipped.

"We met before the welcoming feast in first year. You was this small scrappy kid hiring in the shadows..".

"How about using your aunt's penseive instead so Hermione can see for herself" Harry spoke up interrupting Draco, gently placing a stone bowl upon the small table.

The four students delved into the bowl once Draco placed the silvery strain of memory in the murky liquid.

"**Students shall wait here till the deputy headmistress is ready for yeh" Hagrid boomed out over the excited and nervous first years.**

**Draco leant on the stone banister outside the great hall, dressed in his immaculate robes next to Harry who fiddled nervously with his crooked glasses.**

**The crowd excitedly chatting amongst themselves waiting impatiently for the sorting. **

**A lone small figure lurking in the shadows caught Draco's attention, elbowing the thin wizard beside him.**

**"Who do you think that is?" he asked pointing a pale finger at the wall.**

**Harry shrugged, turning his gaze upon the direction the blonde was rudely indicating.**

**"It is rude to point Draco maybe we should introduce ourselves" Harry replied stepping away from the banister.**

**They pushed through the mass of students. **

**"You know you don't need to hide right" Harry gently spoke to the small girl sitting on the ground, her head buried in her knees.**

**Draco knelt down beside her, his grey eyes sadly taking in her ratty trousers that barely covered her legs, the robe she wore was far to large for her tiny frame. Her brown curly hair reminded him of his aunt Bellatrix.**

**"I am Draco this is Harry it's nice to meet you". He laid a hand on her arm, shocked at how cold she was under his touch.**

**The young girl looked up at the boys, scrunching her button nose at them.**

**"Hermione" was all she said. Her voice barely above a whisper, her cinnamon eyes cloudy.**

**Draco and Harry helped the girl to her feet, she swayed slightly struggling to find her balance.**

**"Good evening first years I am professor McGonagall deputy headmistress and transfiguration professor. Shortly you shall be sorted into your houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff". A tall Scottish woman in emerald green robes stood elegantly before the double doors.**

**"Welcome to Hogwarts Hermione" Draco excitedly whispered.**

**The trio walked through the long isle between two house tables. They watched as student after student was sorted.**

**"Malfoy, Draco" the stern woman called out.**

**"Good luck Draco" Harry punched him on the shoulder playfully, pushing him towards the stool and sorting hat.**

**The hat barely touched his sleek blonde hair when it shouted "Slytherin". Cheers rose from the green and silver students as he proudly walked to his new house. Taking a seat he turned to watch the young girl fidget with her second hand robes.**

**"Potter, Harry".**

**Draco smiled as his childhood friend flounced on the stool, his face hidden from view by the ratty hat. His gaze drifted upon the professors table catching the dark look of his godfather and the manic gleam of his aunt Bellatrix.**

**"Slytherin".**

**Draco jumped up from the bench bringing his gloomy looking friend into a hug. "Knew you would be with me Potter".**

**"Hermione".**

**Both boys still standing turned to watch the young girl without a last name clamber up on the stool, the hat engulfing her upper body. The hall was silent as the minutes ticked by and still no house was called.**

**"Do you think something is wrong?" someone called out.**

**Draco noticed the worried looks of professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and to his surprise his aunt as they watched on. **

**Knowing it was frowned upon to interfere with a sorting, Draco slowly edged his way to the girl on the stool with Harry behind him unfortunately for them McGonagall stepped into their path.**

**"Hogwarts" the hat shouted out. **

Once the underground chamber returned Hermione started to pace, turning to the boys.

"What was wrong with me?". That certainly wasn't her but she wasn't going to fight the only people that seemed friendly and familiar in this strange world.

"Wasn't until... a few months into first year... that you admitted that.. you couldn't see properly" Ron replied through a mouthful of food earning a slap from Harry for his piggish manners.

"Can I see more memories?".

Draco grinned, jumping up from the couch "of course I was hoping you would say that". Kneeling by the bowl he used his wand to extract the memories placing them into the liquid.

**Draco embraced the trembling girl coaxing her to sit down with him and Harry at their house table. **

**"How's having your own chambers Hermione?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.**

**Hermione bit her lip. "It is okay I suppose". Tucking in to her porridge, her hands shaking.**

**"I bet it's lonely" Ronald Weasley commented taking a seat opposite them.**

**The girl shrugged. "Used to it".**

**"What you all doing for Yule?" Harry swiftly changed the subject.**

**The great hall was decorated for the Yule season, four huge trees with fairies floating around its lush greenery creating the illusion of fairy lights, in each corner of the hall. **

**"Nothing much going home I suppose" Draco grinned.**

**Ron sighed "staying here as mom and dad are off to see my brother Charlie in Romania, he's a dragon tamer".**

**Harry turned to Hermione noticing the sad look on her face. **

**"What about you Hermione?".**

**"Back to the orphanage madam Umbridge prefers us there".**

**"She must really like you all". **

**Hermione shook her head, pushing the bowl away "no she can't tolerate us, we only go back so she knows we aren't having a good time". **

**None of the boys knew what to say to her emotionless comment**.

The image changed to another.

**Draco smirked upon seeing his tiny friend sitting in her usual spot in the library, advancing upon the silent girl.**

**"Hermione you can tell me where to shove it but is there something wrong with your eyes?" Draco gently coaxed the small girl to speak. **

**Hermione closed the large tome, turning her attention on her friend. **

**"I struggle to see properly, I can tell the difference between you and Harry by your colour but otherwise it's all blurry" she admitted.**

**"So you can't actually read then?".**

**She sadly shook her head "no but Amy my friend from the orphanage taught me a spell that allows the words to speak in to my mind as long as I hold the book".**

**Draco smiled "so you are sort of blind then?"**

**"Yes".**

Hermione grimaced at the causal way her younger self just accepted her fate. Another memory started.

**"Happy birthday Hermione" Draco sang, dropping the green wrapped present on the table.**

**Hermione eyed the gift with suspicion.**

**"Open it silly" he prodded her cheek playfully earning a small giggle in return.**

**Hermione grabbed the present gently opening the wrapping paper. She smiled at the latest edition of Hogwarts a history and box of berties every flavour beans.**

**"Thank you Draco I love it" she whispered brushing a lone tear away.**

**Draco nodded shyly taking his seat just as Harry showed up with a long badly wrapped parcel slung over his shoulder.**

**"Happy birthday Hermione". Placing the parcel in front of them. "From me and my parents".**

**Hermione with the boys help ripped off the paper to see the newest broom.**

**Draco spluttered up a laugh "er Harry you brought a broom for someone who hates flying". **

**"No I got it because it might help you get over your fears Hermione". **

**"Thank you Harry" Hermione smiled, her fingers dancing over the polish wood.**

**Ron bounded over with childish glee dropping his gift on Hermione's lap.**

**"Happy birthday Hermione". His eyes roaming over her new broom.**

**Chocolates and sugar quills. "Thank you Ron" she smiled at her favourite sweet treats.**

**"How old are you now anyway?" Ron asked.**

**"Same as you obviously I'm twelve, what are you?.. a dunderhead".**

Hermione chuckled that did sound a lot like her.

**Hermione and Draco sat on the bed in the infirmary as madam Pomfrey bustled about collecting her potions.**

**"Are you sure this will work?" Hermione timidly asked.**

**"Of course it will have faith my small friend" Draco smiled placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

**The matron glided up to them, a metal tray full of potion bottles levitating behind the stern but friendly woman.**

**"Now dear lie down on your back".**

**Draco jumped off the bed allowing his friend to stretch out, taking a step away from the bed as the mediwitch carefully dripped a purple potion in Hermione's eyes before covering her eyes with a white bandage.**

**"You are to stay still for the next hour my dear and you young man keep your friend in bed".**

**Draco nodded his affirmative, taking a seat on the visitors chair.**

**"Won't be long till you can finally see properly Hermione. It will be rather strange at first I would imagine but you have Harry, Ronald and I to help you".**

The memories suddenly stopped spitting out the four friends landing hard on their backsides.

"Doesn't make sense there was still more to view" Draco exclaimed.

A soft clearing of a throat alerted the friends to intruders.

"Of course not dear boy I brought you four back to the present" the headmaster cheerfully commented sitting perched on the armchair, his blue eyes twinkling in mischief.

_Somethings never change._

Hermione glanced at the five professors sitting on the couches watching them.

"You promised Hermione she wouldn't have to go back to that shit hole" Draco sneered.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Language" his mother scowled, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

The headmaster swiftly intervened "a fault on my part" his eyes landing on Hermione "I apologize I never did like that awful place".

"You won't make me go back then". Hermione shifted nervously on her feet.

"No dear Albus will not be sending you back to that horrid woman" professor McGonagall replied "but as a ward of the ministry we aren't meant to interfere".

Alecto suddenly materialized behind Hermione causing her to jump. "A family can take you in of course and my brother has taken quite a shine to you after you managed to best us". She whispered in to Hermione's ear, her lips grazing her earlobe.

"I am happy to take Hermione in".

Hermione squirmed under the death eaters affections.

"I think it best for Miss Granger if Andromeda took her in" Narcissa informed the headmaster "she is after all the only one able to give Hermione the support and treatment for her illness that this moment in time".

"Will Andromeda even agree though? After all she has her own troubles to deal with what with that cheating bastard ex of hers" Minerva grimaced, her brows knitting together.

"I have already spoken to my sister and it was her idea to take Hermione in".

_Hello I'm right here.. stop talking about me as if I am not. How rude!._

Bellatrix suddenly cackled like an old witch trapping children in her gingerbread house. Hermione shivered under the grey eyes of the smirking woman.

"You sure are little girl" she purred advancing on Hermione abruptly pulling her from the female Carrow's hold. Their chests crushed into each other, Bellatrix's hands holding Hermione's hips in a vice grip.

"Bella do I need to remind you that you are manhandling a student, an underage student?".

Hermione turned her head, her cheek resting on the hard corset to look the blonde woman in the eye, the grip Bellatrix had her in stopped her from escaping.

"How old do you think I am?" her voice muffled by the material of the older woman's teaching robes.

_Wait what? They made an insane death eater a professor oh good lord what world have I stumbled on. I wonder if she has the dark mark still? Or did it disappear when Voldemort died_.

The woman's sharp nails dug into her hips, she hissed at the pain, she felt the arms around her tensing up.

_Oh no she can hear my thoughts.. fuck she's a Legilimens. No wonder she made a great second in command to his holy snakeness._

"Fifteen Hermione" Harry replied bringing her out of her thoughts.

Biting her lip to stop the retort.

"I do believe it's time for breakfast why don't we take this to the great hall?". The headmaster climbed to his feet with such ease one would be surprised at his true age.

Waving his hand the underground chamber disappeared to be replaced with great hall.

Bellatrix released Hermione a shark tooth smile appearing over her beautiful face as she leant into the younger woman.

"My sister doesn't tolerate disrespect little girl" she whispered before taking her leave of Hermione and taking her seat at the high rise.


	4. Andromeda

She wasn't sure what to make of the middle Black sister, after Bellatrix's warning Hermione treaded lightly around the woman afraid of what she was capable of.

Hermione was taken to a small cosy cottage on the outskirts of Winchester where the dark haired woman and her daughter Nymphadora lived.

The cottage was nestled in the countryside surrounded by beautiful green fields with white picket fences which pleasantly surprised her after all Andromeda was a pureblooded witch who was used to big grand luxuries.

A week into her stay Hermione barely saw the older witch and when she did grace Hermione with her presence she remained silent and withdrawn.

One morning she finally got to meet the elusive auror from this world. Thankfully somethings don't change especially when they came to Nymphadora Tonks.

"Wotcha Hermione" Tonks cheerfully greeted from the kitchen table, her mud caked boots resting on the wooden surface.

Groggily nodding her greeting in return, Hermione shuffled around the pink hair witch her dressing gown far too long for her ended up catching on the foot of the chair.

The neck of the gown tightened around her throat, panicking she yanked the caught material knocking the metamorphmagus off her seat and into Hermione. The floor came up fast she pitched forward bracing her arms out for the uncomfortable impact.

"Careful! And some people think I'm the clumsy one". Her saviour barked a tinkering laugh, her hands on Hermione's waist steadying her, her spindly fingers caressing her robe cladded stomach. Soft cinnamon and vanilla wafted from the body holding her, the smell was very appealing.

Tonks suddenly appeared in front of her leaning on the kitchen counter a frown on her face, rubbing her bruised backside. "Damn I now know not to mess with you in the morning".

Hermione tilted her head back, her cinnamon eyes drinking in the sight of Andromeda smirking down upon her. Horror etching on her features as she realised her dressing gown was untied exposing her barely clothed body. Squirming she grabbed the robe slash but Andromeda ripped it away from her gown and ditching it on the table.

"Won't be needing that little witch" she whispered into her neck.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of the woman's strange behaviour, well strange for the world that she was tossed in. This woman seemed to switch between hot and cold confusing the young witch.

Glancing up for help she suddenly realised she was alone with the handsy woman. A cold shudder ran down her spine.

"How are you finding living here little witch?".

Hermione shrugged, the dark curls falling into her face tickling her cheeks. A warm tingling sensation pooled in her lower belly at the feel of the nails scraping lightly over her ribs.

"It's better than the orphanage" she mumbled.

"Dolores likes her lost strays, makes her feel special. I can see why she enjoyed punishing you" Andromeda growled.

Hermione jumped at the slap on her backside earning a chuckle from the playful witch. Teeth nipped at her earlobe.

The front door slammed shut followed by heavy footsteps on the carpeted floor of the hallway.

"Andromeda where are you?" an rough masculine voice called out.

Suddenly she was released the older woman taking the surprisingly enticing warmth with her.

A short man with dull green eyes blundered into the kitchen. The bright light from the bulb hanging from the ceiling shined on his balding head, she had to bite her lip to stop the laughter, he reminded her of a muggle bowling ball. The man was dressed in yellow overalls covered in black stains, his big belly straining against the tight material wobbling as he moved.

Andromeda sat with her left leg over her right knee, a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. Hermione quirked a brow at the speed the woman possessed.

"What can I do for you Edward? I am certain I told you to knock before you enter my house". The way the woman spoke halted Hermione in her tracks. Not even Bellatrix Lestrange spoke so coldly to her enemies.

Her back turned Hermione fumbled with the muggle kettle, reaching above her, she grabbed a mug from the shelf, stumbling against the counter as she slipped.

"You might want to pull down your nightie little witch" Andromeda warmly advised her.

The red blush crept up her neck, she yanked the dressing gown down below her knees.

"I see you have found a replacement" the man Edward sharply replied.

"Oh yes I have taken to a fifteen year old child that has been placed in my care. Don't be stupid Edward. Now I will ask again why are you darkening my doorstep?".

The plump man sat on the chair, the wood creaking under his bulging weight.

"Does the girl know how to prepare coffee?".

Andromeda sneered "Hermione sit down I will prepare the beverage".

Hermione nervously nodded giving the grumpy man a wide berth, she took a seat next to Andromeda, keeping her eyes on the table.

Two minutes later the coffee or in her case hot chocolate was placed in front of the rightful recipients.

"Mother wants me out the house, says I get under her feet so I need a place to stay".

Andromeda threw back her head and laughed causing the young witch beside her to jump out of her skin.

"And you expect me to what exactly?" she asked once she calmed down.

"You are still my wife by law and as such it's your duty to house me" he sniped back.

Now she knew who he was. Edward Tonks muggleborn wizard Hufflepuff, three years older than his wife. Andromeda had at fifteen ran off to marry causing her disownment. Back in her world she had met the man once he was completely different to this blubbering excuse, she remembered that they were happily married until the man was murdered by snatchers during the war.

"Not going to happen you piss poor excuse of a wizard".

Hermione missed what caused Andromeda to suddenly spark in anger, the mugs on the table shattering under her temper.

So much like her sister I wonder if the insanity that plagues Bellatrix also runs in Andromeda... Oh goddess the very thought of two Bellatrix's running around spelled the end of the world. Her lips twitched in amusement.

"Fine I shall sleep on the couch even if it is my right to take my god damn wife to bed. Then again maybe I should just take you here like a pureblooded whore you are".

She must of had her eyes closed far to long with impossible speed Andromeda stood angrily with her hand outstretched a spark of pulsing blue light emitted from her palm, her husband slumped against the destroyed counters moaning pitifully muffled by his chin pressed upon his chest.

Hermione went to stand only to be pushed back down by the older witch, her hand gripping her shoulder painfully. A slight warning if she ever seen one.

"I suggest you take your potions before I force feed you them". Two purple looking foul potions materialised in front of the brunette.

"Do I really need these? The memories.. the delusions are gone now" Hermione grimaced picking up one bottle between her fingers eyeing the substance with panic.

The potions were meant for people actually suffering from delusions and not people stuck in a strange world full of strange people trying to trick her into believing such nonsense.

Andromeda and her husband was already gone by the time Hermione lifted her head up for a response. Heart pounding in her chest she quietly stood from her chair, glancing around the kitchen to ensure the room was empty, Hermione grabbed the potions from the table, moving stealthy towards the now wonky counter and accidently knocked the bottles in to the sink, the potion trickling down the drain. A smile crawled upon her lips in satisfaction.

_A job well done even if I do say so myself. Clap on the back Granger._

The rest of the day consisted of Hermione hiding in her rooms far away from the childish bickering taking place between the lady of the house and her unwanted husband. She heard china smashing and curses flung across the room by both raving lunatics.

That night at dinner was a tense affair with the kitchen completely destroyed they had to use the sealed off dining room. Hermione with reluctance sat next to a stormy Andromeda, her husband Edward sat next to Tonks on the other side of the table.

Roast beef, veg and potatoes laid displayed in the middle of the table. An impressive feast no doubt. The bickering continued on through the meal.

"This house still belongs to me wife I can easily move back in" Edward spat narrowing his eyes at the smirking witch.

The dark wand twirling between her long fingers, her free hand skimming the top of her wine glass.

"Oh do try Edward do try".

"Why are you here dad? Surely the company can give you a room". Tonks leant her elbows on the table, turning to her father.

"Why should I? This is my house and

"Was your house Edward but then our daughter caught you shagging that tart from Mungo's in our martial bed no unless and it came my house". Swirling the red wine around the glass, boredom etched on her face.

"At least she was of age Andromeda".

"How did your day go Hermione?" Tonks asked swiftly changing topic. A knowing smirk plastered on her face.

Placing her fork down on the side of the plate, swallowing her mouthful Hermione turned her attention on the auror.

_Keep it simple Granger but above all act normal._

"I was bored as I am any other day stuck in this ridiculous world and I'm forced to take potions that I don't need for imagery delusions that are bloody real. So you tell me".

_Well done Granger. Bravo now they think you're an even bigger bloody nut_.

"Tell me Hermione if these delusions are real then how is my daughter still alive, sitting here eating dinner with us?" Andromeda asked pushing away her half eaten meal.

"This is not real, this world is all wrong. Bellatrix and Alecto Carrow are death eaters who support Voldemort and before I ended up in this bloody nightmare Harry had killed Voldemort and the war was over".

"You keep talking about a bedtime story made up to scare naughty children into behaving. That story has been around for centuries Hermione, different versions pop up every know and then but it's just that a story".

"Voldemort will appear with his snake like face and blood filled eyes hovering over you while you sleep to steal your soul if you misbehave" Tonks recited from memory.

"Even I know that one" Edward grumbled.

"My sister has her moments but I can assure you Bellatrix is as sane as you and I.. well as sane as me anyway". Andromeda defended her sister "I will not sit by and listen to you insult my sister not even with your mental health issues".

Hermione growled shoving her chair away from the table, the wood scraping along the stone.

"Fuck this and fuck you I never asked for this.." waving her hands in the air "ridiculous life. I just want to wake up in my bed in Gryffindor tower, the battle won and back to my old boring routine" she shrieked.

Rage. Uncontrollable rage. Rage was good it allowed Hermione to finally release all the built up frustrations she had saddled her body with since entering the unrealistic world.

A manic cackle suddenly filled the large spacious room.

She didn't need to turn to know who was standing behind her, not many magical folk can pull off that demented laugh without looking stupid. Only one person she knew could cackle and make fully grown men tremble in her wake.

"Cissy sent me to check up on you Meda just in case you murdered your shit head ex but looks like little miss sunshine here needs a good spanking" Bellatrix crooned.

Hermione span around glaring at the beautiful older witch.

"I don't know what spell you used to make everyone believe Voldemort and his deaths eaters don't exist but I will not be fooled". Stabbing her finger into Bellatrix's hard corseted chest.

"Meda I don't think the potions are working" Bellatrix cackled enjoying the young girls feistiness. Not giving Hermione enough time to fight back she grabbed the offending finger poking her breast plate and forcing the slip of a girl to turn around, her back flushed up against her chest.

"I can feel the insanity rolling off you pet. Oh so whelming and delicious as the mere mouse runs round playing pussy cat in the dark unaware of the snake coiling ready to strike". Bellatrix whispered in her ear.

"You're a fine one to talk" Hermione growled. She wasn't sure what on earth the woman was talking about.

"I am glad I'm no longer part of this circus you do proudly called a family, bunch of freaks the lot of you" Edward suddenly said bringing Bellatrix's attention on to him.

Arms wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist, her nimble fingers playing with the material of the shirt pulling the fabric away the girl's skin, her chin resting upon her shoulder, her grey eyes narrowing on the filth sitting opposite her younger sister.

"Careful there Teddy bear I might just forget you are technically still married to Meda".

"As you can see the shit head is unfortunately still alive though pray tell Trixie how did she know Edward was here?". Andromeda impatiently tapped her nails on the table. A gentle pitta patter echoed around the dining room.

"Your magic this morning was way off chart little sister and Cissy was oh so worried you did something foolish".

A finely raised brow "and it took you till now to show up because?".

"I personally couldn't care less if the filthy wittle rat died. I was far to busy tied up with Alecto" the dark witch chuckled.

"Didn't realise you and Alecto were still at it Bellatrix last I heard Amycus wasn't happy with you interfering with his twin sister and... occasionally lover".

Hermione grimaced at the thought of the Carrow twins sharing each others flesh. She had heard the rumours but that was what she thought they were, just rumours.

Bellatrix shrugged noncommittally, her shoulders brushing Hermione's shoulder blades.

"Albus wants the girl to return to school he believes she had enough time to settle and should return to her education".

Hermione didn't know if she was relieved or terrified to be going back to Hogwarts with death eaters running round loose. She did know she going to find a way back home to her world even if she had to fight every last fool that stood in her way.


	5. Deadly

Sorry for the wait I haven't forgotten

Short chapter

* * *

The great hall was a flush with excited chatter and private conversations. Hermione was miserable, looking around at the faces closest to her she wondered who was lying, who was enjoying her personal hell that she found herself in.

She was once told there were white lies and black lies and ... And many shades of grey lies. Some lies are justified; lies told out of kindness, lies to preserve dignity, lies that spare pain. Everyone's a lair it was human nature.

"Earth to Hermione!".

Blinking owlishly she turned to her bespectacled friend who appeared to be inhaling his mash potatoes.

"What?" she replied.

When Harry didn't reply she turned her attention on the high table, the staff eating their morning meal while chatting quietly amongst themselves. The dark curls of Bellatrix caught her eye as she leant heavily against the blonde mediwitch sitting to her right. She could just about lip read the words the oldest black whispered to her youngest sister.

_Frigid.. Virgin... Good spanking.. Merlin saggy beard what are they talking about?. Is her hand..._

Just as if Bellatrix read her mind she was met with the piercing grey eyes of Voldemort's best lieutenant, a sly smirk dancing on her devilish red lips. An arm slung carelessly over the back of Alecto Carrow's chair, she slowly without taking her eyes away knocked over the wine glass next to her sister, the thick red substance pooling into Narcissa's lap.

"Damn it Bella can you be more careful" Narcissa sighed dabbing up the mess from her robes with a napkin.

Bellatrix didn't answer instead she quirked an eyebrow at Hermione before blowing her a kiss.

Hermione blushed but she refused to break eye contact, to show weakness under Bellatrix Lestrange. The intense stare off continued, both witches ignoring the company around them in favour of proving who was top dog.

"Little Miss perfect needs a spanking" Bellatrix mouthed over the top rim of her now full glass sending her a wink.** "Don't you pet?".**

Hermione bit back a gasp, she had heard those three words echoing around her skull as if the dark witch had whispered them in her ear.

The bell suddenly rung out breaking the stand off, Hermione stood with her friends making their way out of the great hall with the large crowd.

"What you got now?" Ron asked munching on a sausage that he snagged from the table before the food disappeared.

_Somethings don't change thankfully._

Harry shrugged.

Rifling through her bag, she pulled out her timetable, her eyes widened at the schedule, growling at her parchment.

"Defence with professor Black".

Draco rolled his eyes at her, prying the timetable from her destructive grip. Linking arms with a very reluctant Hermione, they led their small group to the DADA classroom.

Taking a seat at the back of the room next to Draco and as far from the teacher's desk as possible. Harry and Ron sat in front of them shielding her from view or so she thought.

The class quickly piled in taking their seats with a sombre silence hovering over the room just as the classroom door slammed shut and her nightmare had begun.

A dramatic sweep of the room and professor Black stood in all her horror gothic glory. Wild black curls dangling over her bare shoulders but to Hermione's surprise she was wearing a soft grey corseted dress that halted above the knee. It made her even more intimating especially as the flash of seductive smile she sent out.

"Good morning class" she drawled, leaning against the desk, her ankles crossed.

"Good morning professor Black" they replied cheerfully.

Hermione kept silent, slumping in her chair.

**"No good morning pet?".**

She twisted around in the chair but no one was behind her just the bare brick wall maybe she was going insane. _Would explain a lot really._

**"Some one needs a spanking pet".**

"Did you hear that Draco?".

The blonde boy shook his head focusing his attention on the front.

"Miss Granger are we boring you?". Hermione bit back a sharp retort, her cinnamon eyes drinking in Professor Black bent over her desk, her hands palm down on the table. Face inches from her own, she could make out each individual eye lash batting against her beautiful face.

_Oh boy.._

She could see right down the woman's cleavage. _Pale white flawless skin stretched over curvous domes. Perfect and possibly bouncy I wonder how they would feel, look above me.._

"Miss Granger eyes up here" a soft purr disrupted her ogling.

Draco snickered from beside her but she couldn't bring herself to retaliate instead she swallowed down her desire, ripping her gaze away to meet her professor's. Her throat suddenly dry and her lips unresponsive.

"Detention tonight 8pm Miss Granger".

_Oh dear Merlin I can't be alone with her she will eat me alive._

"You can't be serious?" Hermione flushed under her classmate's undivided attention.

"Deadly deary" was all she got in reply.


	6. Punishment part one

She stood waiting for what felt like an eternity, staring at the wooden door. Her peace of mind jumbled beyond control, she didn't want to be there, she wanted her home, her bed, her friends. Detention wasn't on her agenda, the first one she had ever received, surprisingly even after hanging around Harry and Ron getting into untold amounts of trouble that qualified for such punishment.

"Are you just going to stand there staring?."

Hermione whipped her head up meeting the calm face of her professor peeking out from behind said door. She involuntarily took a step back creating a small distance between them.

The door swung wide open, Bellatrix stood to the side beckoning Hermione in.

"When you are ready Miss Granger."

Shelving her troubled thoughts Hermione pushed past the older witch and into the darkened room. Quickening her pace she stood rigid in front of the teachers desk, her eyes sweeping over the organised mess on the surface.

A hand clamped down firmly on her shoulder, she could feel the heat radiating from the woman's palm. She wondered if it left behind a scorch mark, a sign of possession, dominance.

"Glad to see you obeying rules pet." Gone was the professional mask replaced by the playful coldness from the first time she woke up in the alternate world.

Try as she might no words tumbled forth even as Bellatrix squeezed her shoulder as if putty in her hand. Resisting the urge to squirm she stared ahead, her eyes focused on the stone wall that held a candle its flame flickering under unseen breeze.

"Not so brave now are we? Not without my nephew and his friend lapping at your heels."

Who in their right mind made this woman a professor, an authority figure?!. Godric I really wish to wake up now.

Seemingly bored with taunting her, the dark haired witch took long strides around her desk, her cloak billowing out behind her as if royalty had deemed so. Everything about her screamed regal, important and self absorbed.

"Once must think that you enjoy your own voice pet."

Hermione turned her frown upon the seated woman, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "Hardly, I'm just waiting for you to finish speaking professor". She smoothly replied, the word professor coming out in a mocking taunt.

Leaning forward she steepled her fingers beneath her chin, her grey eyes narrowing at Hermione's blatant disrespect. "This is why Albus should bring back the good old fashioned punishments but nevertheless I do have something in mind for you my dear."

Bellatrix shifted in her seat causing her robes to push up her legs, giving her student the perfect view of uncovered smooth pale flesh of thigh. A knowing smirk dancing across her lips, as she catches Hermione's eye wandering over her legs.

"Has no one told you it's rude to stare pet?."

A faint blush crept up her neck at getting caught gawping over her professor but to be fair the older woman certainly was enjoying the attention. Forcing herself to pay attention Hermione turned her eyes back on the wall.

"What is my punishment? Writing lines?." She mumbled under her breath.

A low throaty chuckle burst from Bellatrix as she threw back her head. "No, no, no.. You certainly not going to get off that easily pet. There may be restrictions to what I can do to you but I do have plenty of other options."

Hermione shivered, swallowing down her fear. "What sort of punishments?." Not really sure she wanted to know what Bellatrix was actually allowed to do to her.

"No death or permanent injuries. Shame really, you would look delightful with my name carved on your flesh pet." She grinned, sidestepping Hermione's question all together. "Never mind I do have something even better though."

With that professor Black swiftly stood catching her student by surprise, forcing her to step back creating a space between them.

"Don't look so nervous pet.. well not yet anyway." Her shark tooth smile appeared again causing Hermione's heart to flip over a beat. "Sit at your desk and wait for my return." Just before she leaves the room she turned to look over her shoulder, silent approval lighting up her grey eyes as Hermione sat stiffly in her seat. "You are to stay put and do not leave under any circumstances am I understood?."

Hermione meekly nodded, trying desperately to calm her racing heart.


	7. When the professor is away

Her back ached from the stiff position she sat in, Hermione had no idea how long she sat staring off into space. The time was now a foreign concept, ticking by without thought. She was beyond bored and the icy coldness that lurked in the shadows was plaguing her bones, a shiver refusing to leave her being even as she clutched her school robes tightly around her thin form.

"Damn it where is she?." Hermione sighed out loud, irritation taking hold. "Well she never said I couldn't walk about, did she?."

Frowning, she stood up from the uncomfortable stool, stretching her aching muscles and cracking her sore neck. Hermione made her way back towards the front of the room, a sly grin replaced her frown as she took claim of the professor's throne like chair, kicking her feet up upon the desk.

A thin tattered black book peeking out from under the mess of parchment caught her eye, gently easing the book from the bottom Hermione eyed the prize with curiosity. The book cover was plain with gold initials of B.B carved in the bottom corner.

Without thinking of the consequences, she pried open the cover to be met with a beautifully written script filling the page.

**Curiosity had gotten the best of me and while I tend to keep away from them as best as one can while in the job I am unfortunately in, I must admit I am rather intrigued with her. I can not help but feel a pull towards her, even as Cissy had bluntly informed me to keep my distance.**

**The girl reminds me of a younger me, she has an excellent mind which I must confess worries me.**

"Well, well professor. I didn't take you for a dairy keeper." She grinned, tracing the dried ink with her index finger.

**What did I say?. I told Meda not to marry the ungrateful, selfish bastard but did she listen?. No she didn't and now I am picking up the pieces of her breakdown.**

**Meda came to me today looking tantalising as ever. I swear my sister has two minds which tend to blend together. I am honestly tired of hearing of her latest conquest but as her eldest sister I must do my duty of care. **

"Merlin who describes their sister as tantalising?." Hermione asked out loud. Flipping page after page till she came back to the first entry she read.

**The girl is a mystery. Claims I am a death eater in cohorts with the bogeyman. Morgana help me she is unstable but extremely easy on the eye and I am not the only one to think so.**

Hermione's eyes widened at the description of her.

**Cissy has definitely been watching the girl, as have Meda that I am certain of. It bothers me how much affected I am because of a mere slip of a girl.**

**Alecto made a bet with her brother and I shall have to win, Morgana knows what will happen if I allow her to beat me.. again.**

One particular ranting caught her eye, it piqued her interest.

**I wonder if what Meda saw in the girl's mind could possibly be real. Real enough to the girl that she freaked out by my presence and that of my sisters. Can it be?.. No surely not, after all I would not betray my sister just because she made a mistake of marrying that filthy little cockroach and Cissy would had my head if I so crossed her that way.**

**Morgana help me but I feel the darkness calling to me again, after all this time. Is it now too late for me?**.

Hermione slammed the book back under the parchment, her heart pounding away. She knew she shouldn't of pried like that, especially that of a professor. For the first time since knowing Bellatrix she felt bad for the dark witch.

Shutting down her guilt, she left the desk and resumed her seat at the back of the darkened room. She hoped to merlin that Bellatrix would never find out about the disrespect of her privacy.

All of a sudden the door was thrown open, the slam against the stone wall echoing around the bare chamber, causing Hermione to jump out her seat in fright.

"Calm down Pet.. it's just I." Professor Black smirked wickedly, leaning against the doorframe, her brow raised in amusement. "One would think you are up to no good."

Her hand on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. "Y..You can't do that!."

"Do what Pet?." The professor softly replied, her heels clicking on the stone floor as she made her way towards Hermione.

"Scare people like this. What is wrong with you?."

Bellatrix slowly advanced upon her student, bearing down on the nervous brunette as she backed Hermione into the cold wet stone. Chest to chest.

"I can do as I please Pet" she cooed, fingers dancing across Hermione's jaw.

The need to fight was draining away, all she could think about was the warmth pooling off the older woman and how her spicy flowerily scent wafted around her. She certainly was not enjoying this, so help her merlin.


	8. Punishment part two

She could feel the professor's warm breath skirting her throat, like a lovers caress. A pinprick of fear bolted down her spine, she was half expected the woman to kiss her, she was so close that Hermione could hear her erratic breathing.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me?" The professor asked.

Hermione wasn't sure how to answer that simple question, in all her time on earth she had tried her best to please her betters but now, close to the enemy she could only nod her head like a puppy recieving a pet from its owner.

She was getting dizzy and light headed from the close proximity of the dangerous witch, her fear was building as her heart stuttered.

All of a sudden Hermione was dragged by her arm and pushed against the teacher's desk. In the position she found herself in, her robed cladded backside was sticking up in the air as she laid chest down on the desks surface, her hands gripped from behind. Her school tie removed and tied tightly around her wrists and struggle as she might she couldn't free herself.

"Delightful." Was all the professor said.

Hermione thrashed her head to the side, trying to keep track of the boot cladded legs. Impossible from the barely lit room. Before she could make her demands, hands came upon her back, her robes yanked up and left dangling to one side. Next her skirt was pulled down her hips, captured at her knees.

_Good grief, she can't be, can she?._

"Pr..Professor! Please don't." Hermione begged, her cheeks crimson from embarrassment and dare she admit slight arousal. She received no reply, no taunting or mocking just silence, unbearable silence.

A slight shuffle from behind her was the only notice Hermione had, before a flare of burning pain blossomed across her panty cladded buttocks, ripping a scream from the brunette's throat. She wasn't given time to understand what happened, when the next painful bite whipped over the reddened whelp. Strike after strike left her breathless and her throat aching from the constant screaming.

Shame filled Hermione, while the pain continued on, the unmistakable signs of arousal spiked though. The moisture gathering between her shaky thighs pooled uncomfortably in her cotton panties, she hoped to Merlin that Bellatrix wouldn't notice.

No such luck, her tormentor ripped the material clean off her backside, leaving her bare to the women behind her.

Bellatrix smirked at the large wet stain collected in the crotch of the ugly practical underwear, without a care she grabbed a fistful of her students hair, earning a painful moan from her newest and by far most treasured pet, stuffing the ruined panties in Hermione's mouth.

"Beautiful Pet."

Without realising her grip on her victim, she pulled back her beloved black cane and watched as the thin wood came in to contact with her bare buttocks. She had to control her desire to reach out and touch her artwork, to trail the clear juices dripping down the girl's crotch. The muffled screams only helped to shatter her self-control.

While the punishment was not strictly prohibited she knew the headmaster would frown upon it especially as the girl was underage but that only caused the act to increase her own pleasure. Her own arousal evident on her inner thighs but unlike her victim she wore no underwear.

"Music to my ears Pet." She grinned, trailing the end of the cane over the red whelps causing Hermione to shiver.

Cursing under her breath she tore the skirt from the knees and used her legs to nudge the girls legs wider giving her the perfect view of her glistening and very swollen pussy. She swallowed down her desire, her tongue dragging slowly over her bottom lip. The exposed flesh was calling out to her, she was never one to turn down fresh and young pussy.

Hermione squealed around the panty gag as sharp nails glided over her pussy earning a throaty chuckle from her professor.

"Naughty little girl!." A slap rained down on her swollen lips. "You shouldn't be enjoying your punishment Pet."

Suddenly a knock on the door stopped Bellatrix from making a mistake that would of cost her, her job.

"Just a minute" she called out.

Ripping out the now sodden wet panties from her victim's mouth, she pocketed her prize as she pulled Hermione upright, she tugged her robes into place while she undid the tie that held her wrists hostage. Grabbing her non to gently Bellatrix pushed the girl into her bedchambers and into the walk in wardrobe.

"Stay there and don't make a sound, my beautiful Pet." She kissed Hermione's lips just before slamming the doors shut.

Hermione wobbled dangerously, not trusting herself to stay upright, she slid down the wall and sat haphazardly upon the carpeted wall. Exhaustion was setting in but she was still very horny no thanks to her lusty professor.

A crash sounded outside the doors, Hermione kept silent listening to the hushed voices that followed.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there waiting but the sound of soft groans piqued her curiosity, abandoning her robes, leaving herself in just her school shirt. She crawled quietly towards the thin wooden doors, she cracked one open, her eyes widened into saucers at the erotic sight of Alecto Carrow spread wide upon the bed, completely nude with Bellatrix equally so, lying in between her legs, her face buried between her toned thighs. Soft lustful moans emitted from the younger woman's lips, her head thrown head on the pillows, her hips bucking frantically.

Her nether regions throbbed painfully, crying out for attention. Leaving the door cracked open she splayed her legs out wide mimicking Alecto's position. Hot and bothered at the scene before her, she allowed her hands to wander over her chest, undoing the infuriating buttons.


	9. Morning after

**while the Mudblood scar on Hermione's arm was caused by a cursed blade courtesy of our beloved Bellatrix in this story the scar isn't there but I shall explain more in future chapters.**

**Yes this story contains sex, I am a perv what can I say most of my stories do. Which is why they are rated M.**

**I shall never abandon my stories even if it takes a while to update.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

There was no backing out of this, no way for Hermione to explain herself at being caught red-handed. Narcissa Malfoy stood bearing down upon her, her hands on her hips performing a well known Molly Weasley move.

"Can you explain sister why you have an under age student barely clothed in your closet? All while you are pleasuring Alecto." Narcissa calmly asked her nude sister. The doors of the wardrobe wide open showcasing Hermione to the two naked witches on the bed

Bellatrix flounced off the bed, her firm breasts slightly bouncing. The dark haired witch had no shame, she was proud of her body and happily looked her little sister in the eye. "How on earth did you get in there Miss Granger?" She mocked shock.

Hermione scrambled for her robes with such haste she tripped haphazardly into Narcissa. The Medi witch grabbed the brunette by her bare hips to keep the girl from pitching them both onto the ground. Once realising where her hands were Narcissa stepped away to give them both much needed space.

"I think you should head to bed Miss Granger before you find yourself in the headmaster's office."

Without waiting for further prompting she ran from the stifling room and back into the classroom. Her skirt still laying on the ground, Hermione grabbed it on the way past. Running as if the devil was chasing her she made it to her private chambers without meeting another soul. Fortunate or unfortunate she wasn't sure. Sleep evaded her that night, much to her displeasure. She was worn out and wanted to leave the strange night behind, to be forgotten but she doubted that would happen anytime soon.

The next morning she stumbled half asleep into the great hall, her tired eyes seeking out her friends. She smiled at seeing Harry and Draco bent conspiracously over the table. Ron stuffing his face with a chain link if sausages piled on his plate, yep some things don't ever change.

"Morning Hermione." Harry chirped out upon seeing her. "Salazar you look like shit."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "gee thanks Harry. You don't look to hot yourself." Draco and Ron snickered earning a glare from Harry and Hermione.

Coffee helped boost her energy while keeping her hands warm. She had tuned out the boys to pay full attention to those around her. She had the best spot to do her people spotting, her back to the wall allowed her to watch everything that happened in the great hall.

One memory she remembered from before the war ended starting to play in her minds eye. Hermione lost in her memories failed to notice the observation by Bellatrix and Narcissa.

_"I pick truth." Ron grumbled._

_"Is it true that you broke the ugly vase that sat on mom's sideboard and blamed Ginny?" George asked his brother._

_Ron spluttered before nodding, a bright red blush covering his ears. "Harry your turn, truth or dare?."_

_"Dare me Ron!" he bounced up in excitement like a kid in a candy store._

_"I dare you to drink three shots of fire whiskey."_

_"Easy. Miones turn." Harry giggled girlishly, downing the brown liquid. "Don't be afraid mione."_

_Ron burped, slopping his butterbeer all over his robes causing Harry to continue on with his fit of giggles._

_"Fine. I choose dare." Hermione defiantly picked._

_Harry leant over the table to Ron and the twins, their whispered conservation barely making its way to Hermione's slightly tipsy hearing. The foursome broke apart, all four wearing matching grins as Harry swayed dangerously._

_"We dare you to tell us who you fancy" Harry blurted out._

_Hermione crossed her arms, pouting at their trickery. "But that's not fair I chose dare not truth!"_

_"Dares a..." Fred started._

_"Dare mione." George finished._

_Ron smiled, leering at Hermione, puffing out his chest. "Tell them mione, tell them you love me."_

_"No way in hell do I fancy you Ronald." The look on her redheaded friends face nearly broke her heart. "I.. I'm gay."_

_Fred high fives George and Harry both grudgingly handing over pieces of gold to the grinning twin. "I called it our little Hermione loooovess the ladies."_

_George faked swooned into Harry's arms accidently knocking over the bottle of whiskey, soaking everyone's laps._

_"What would you lot know? Bet you Harry's broom that both Ronald and Harry are still virgins!" Hermione snarked. Fred and George bent over laughing at the reddened faces of the younger boys._

_"Yeah definitely."_

A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oi Hermione."

Hermione snapped back to reality, her brow furrowed. A young first year was trying to gain her attention "What?"

"I think professor Black wants you." He fumbled out before rushing out the hall.

Turning to the head table she saw the deviousish witch beckoning her over. If the crooked finger was to be going by anything.

A spike of fear rendered her motionless, stock still on the bench.


End file.
